


The Demon Within

by blackdemonnight137 (russianwinter013)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Demons, Dominant Masochism, Gore, Immortality, M/M, Masochism, Non-human characters, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/blackdemonnight137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out for a drink at a bar, Torch runs into his leader and things become a little...messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Within

The bar was loud and hot. It was a scalding summer day, so the club had turned the air on full blast to cool off its customers. It hadn't worked, though—at least, not for a long time. The heat was everywhere, but it did not bother me. I was demonic fire mage; this didn't affect me one bit. In fact, it felt strangely pleasing.

I clenched my sharpened teeth together and shifted in my seat, my talons scraping with a shrill screech over my glass. I couldn't afford to lose control, not in a place with so many mortals. My appetite was sated for now, but it would increase if I was aggravated enough—and I hadn't had a human in such a long time...

I growled loudly, feeling the stares of multiple people on me. With a heavy sigh, I rose to my feet, leaving the drink and its compensation in human currency. Without looking at anyone or acknowledging their wide-eyed stares, I stormed out of the room.

The hall was cooler, sending a trail of thrilling ice down my spine. My ears picked up the sounds of fornication in the darkened corners, and I snapped my teeth and shook my head to stop my wandering thoughts and desires. Amorah would be furious if she found out that I had eaten without her supervision.

"Never thought I would find you in a place like this."

My eyes narrowed as I clenched my hands into fists. Turning to face the voice, I was bombarded with a familiar scent that nearly made me waver on my feet.

Aiden stood behind me, leaning against the wall. He was as elegant yet deceptive as ever, dressed in sleek black pants with a deep maroon shirt and a leather jacket. His narrow, slit-pupil amber eyes glowed in the dim lighting as he grinned, exposing numerous rows of sharp white teeth.

I gritted my teeth as I glared at him, my claws beginning to draw blood from the flesh of my palms. "What are you doing here, immortal?"

His grin became feral, and then he was moving silently towards me. "I was simply searching for something to do. Amorah is in one of her moods, and the others are not meeting up to my satisfaction and desires." Those endlessly piercing and cold tawny eyes narrowed and filled with a dark sense of amusement. "What are  _you_ doing here, demon mage?"

The beast within me hissed and shifted in restless agitation, and I forced the cage around my heart to tighten. "I do not see how my life outside of the tower is any of your business."

Aiden shrugged a powerful shoulder, eyes flashing in some strange mirth. "It was only a simple question." His gaze shifted, and I could taste the darkness in his aura. "Behind you."

I stepped aside as a burly fist came flying past me, and an enraged roar met my ears.

"Didn't I tell you never to set foot in my bar again?!"

Taku, the bar owner, was looming over me, a furious imitation of a snarl pulling back his lips. He had a few inches in height over me, and he knew how to pack a mean punch.

"You dare to show your ugly mug in my place?" Taku was all but roaring now, his teeth bared and fists swinging. I could feel Aiden's monstrous gaze burning into the back of my head.

I leaned to the side to dodge an incoming fist. "Now, now, Taku. There's no reason to get so worked up. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Showing your face here is the very definition of wrong!"

The monster buried deep within me roared, and before I knew it, crimson violently and completely obscured my very being.

**... ... ...**

I panted heavily, my back arched and my eyes dangerously bright. Behind me, the bar owner lay burned and unconscious, and the scent of his charred flesh and blood continually made me waver.

Aiden caught my attention when he laughed, clapping his hands together like an amused child.

"Very good, very good! You never fail to entertain." That feral grin was back on his face, and he began to circle me like a lion nearing its prey. His tawny eyes remained fixed on me as he grinned roughly.

I reared back and growled, my sane reasoning beginning to waver as the cage around my heart started to crack. "Aiden..."

"Relax. You couldn't do anything to me even if you tried." Those endless pools of orange burned brightly as he laughed viciously.

Moving without warning, Aiden was dangerously close to me, a low growl rumbling in his broad chest. He twisted in a strange way, and then I was pinned beneath him as he straddled my hips.

I writhed, my fangs bared as I felt the telltale heat of my core increasing. I snapped my teeth at the immortal, a thinly veiled warning clear in my blazing aura. I was unstable right now—my bestial side was beginning to take control, and he was only provoking me further.

To my surprise, Aiden only moaned as my lengthened talons dug into his thick flesh. His hips rocked against mine, and I could feel and smell his arousal.

I had almost forgotten that any wound, no matter how large or small, was enough to send Aiden into a dangerously aroused frenzy. It made him even more difficult to take down when he was turned-on during a battle—he fought only build sexual tension and then to relieve himself.

There were even some occasions, when it was just him and an enemy, where he would go so far as to take out his meat and jerk off to cum all over his foe repeatedly to display his dominance. It was no different now. Aiden was basically an alpha in his world—he had a deeply-engraved need to show how powerful he was and that he would take no crap from anyone.

I scowled and shifted beneath him, crimson beginning to obscure my vision. I was slipping, and it would only be a matter of time before I cracked.

Aiden grinned down at me, golden eyes bright. "What's the matter, mage? I thought you were looking for something to cure your boredom."

"Not this." I was beginning to tremble, and the heat and rage swirling around me were pulsing wildly. My voice was hoarse and gravelly, and the monster was roaring and begging to be let out.

Another moan escaped the immortal's throat as I attempted to force him off of me once more. His breathing was heavy as he glared down maniacally at me, outer rows of his teeth bared.

"You should stop that," he groaned, a faint tremor in his voice. "You are making me wet." Aiden rocked his hips again, and I could feel the wetness seeping through his pants and onto mine.

Before I could stop myself, a furious roar escaped my throat and then I was lurching, using my momentum to pin the elder man against the wall. In my dangerously aroused fury, I loomed over him as I glared, smoke beginning to rise and curl off of my skin and clothing.

Aiden rolled his hips, attempting to make contact with anything in order to please his raging erection. It seemed all but ready to burst out of his pants, and I could smell the thick and heady aroma of his hot precum.

"Turned on, aren't you, my little immortal?" My voice was rough and harsh, and Aiden's eyes narrowed at the tone I was using. He no doubt recognized what had happened to me.

My hand traveled down, and I was wrapping my fingers around his swollen length, thumbing the dripping head through the material of his pants. "Oh? I never knew your dark desires extended to such great distances. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've played with you much earlier."

The immortal snarled, eyes flashing a boiling crimson. "Don't play games with me, monster."

I feigned shock and hurt, a poisonous smile curling back my lips. "Games? Why, I'm only helping a friend out. After all—" I tightened my grasp dangerously, the pain making him cry out and jerk his hips. "—you told me you were bored..."

"Damn it, Torch." Aiden was so close to losing it, the scent of his arousal strengthening almost overwhelmingly as he arched his back. "Stop teasing me."  
  
I grinned, my eyes burning as I leaned close. Our noses brushed against each other, and I moaned deeply as the scent of his leaking cock reached me. It caused my own dick to twitch and swell, and my precum began to soak the tip of my erection.

"What do you want? This?" I moved my hips down, grinding my own hardness against his and drawing a wanton moan from the immortal. I hissed softly as I traced my tongue over the shell of his ear, feeling him shudder beneath me. "You're so hard. You're just ready to burst, aren't you?" I groaned as I began to hump him, my fluids soaking through my boxers as my toes curled up. I was close to creaming my pants already.

The immortal cried out wantonly, raising his hips to meet with mine. Our arousals banged against each other, our balls following after as we both moaned loudly.

I growled, slamming the immortal man into the wall again and gripping the base of my cock as he moaned. My hands shook as I pulled down my pants and kicked them away. I placed a hand on the back of his head and turned, pulling apart my cheeks to expose my hole. "Eat me out."

Aiden bared his teeth, eyes narrow. "Torch—"

My rage surged, and I had my talons digging deep into the skin and muscle of his arms, the sharpened tips scraping against the surface of his bone. "Now, immortal, or I'll tear off your head right here and now."

He scoffed but got to his knees, sticking out his snake-like tongue. I moaned as he traced my hole, thrusting back against him as my hardened meat twitched and demanded attention, spurting thick and creamy cum on the floor in front of me.

Aiden eventually found the spot and I had to squeeze my cock hard and bite my lip to prevent myself from cumming. I couldn't cum yet. I wanted to hear Aiden—the powerful, deranged beast that was my teammate—scream for more as I fucked his ass hard and filled him with my milk.

I twisted and bared my teeth at him, eyes burning brightly. Before he knew it, I had him pinned back against the wall. I had taken to humping him again, moaning as my cock ground against the cool fabric of his pants.

"Pants off," I growled, spurting thick and creamy juice on his exposed stomach. "Take them off. Now."

Aiden bared his teeth at me but did as told, exposing his rock hard cock that twitched and dripped in the air. I palmed my own erection, my fingertips dancing over the cum-soaked head as I bit back my moans.

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall roughly, the ragged brick scraping off the skin on my back as I twisted and moaned. Aiden loomed over me with a wild glint in his eyes, his teeth extended to razor-sharp points.

"You wanted something to take up your time." He reached behind me and traced his talons over the scars on my back, making me arch and cry out.

He leaned closer and traced his tongue over my neck. "I'm giving it to you."

I hissed and ground against him, my cock huge and hard and wet. "Payback, immortal? I never knew you were capable of such a thing."

Aiden laughed huskily, his tawny eyes flashing brightly. "Oh, you knew. You just never wanted to accept it."

I arched my back and moaned loudly as his talons sunk in deep and struck against bone, my darkened blood flowing around his fingers and dripping onto the floor. "A-Aiden, you're going to make m-me—"

"—go ahead." He was looming dangerously close, his many rows of sharpened teeth bared in a vicious grin. "I'm so hungry..."

I rolled my hips, my length grinding against his skin and the tip connecting with his hole. Aiden growled above me, and his juice began to drip onto my skin.

The immortal man bared his teeth, his eyes flashing a vicious crimson. "Don't play games with me, demon. Either take me or I will take you."

"You're tempting me, immortal." I grinned darkly and ground against him again. His hole clenched, conveying an eagerness that he was not showing in his face.

"Fuck, Torch!" He groaned my name out so nicely as I sank in deeply, throwing my head back as his velvety walls rippled around my throbbing cock. My precum slicked the way, making my dick sink in deeper as my juices coated his walls.

"Gods, Aiden. You feel so good." I moaned and pressed my face into the expanse of his neck, trailing my tongue over the smooth and unnaturally cool skin.

The immortal hissed as I lingered on his scars, and his ass twitched and tightened around me. I groaned, forcing my cock in deeper as my precum began to flow.

"I'm gonna fuck you through the floor. Fill you with my cum and then pull out to spray it all over you." I hissed and trailed my tongue over the shell of his ear, making him moan and grind against me.

"Oh, you're so tight, Aiden." I threw my head back and fucked him faster and faster, my balls slapping against his skin and mixing my hot cum around. My dick throbbed and squirted more juice, and Aiden cried out as he tightened around me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and ground against him roughly, groaning as he continued to tighten around me.

Aiden moaned, digging his talons into the flesh of my back. "Torch. I want to—"

I grinned and pulled Aiden closer, moaning as he rippled around my length. Sliding down into sitting position, I hissed as the immortal's talons caught against my skin and tore through the flesh. In retaliation, Aiden growled and slammed down on my cock, making both of us cry out from the stimulation.

"Oh, fuck, baby, yes. Take my cock." I moaned as he moved up and down on my throbbing dick, my hips rising with each movement. The immortal's own cock was bouncing with each thrust, and he cried out as I found his prostate.

Aiden snarled, bending over me as he dug his talons into my shoulders. "Torch—Gods, you're going to make me—I'm gonna—" He groaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck, rippling around my length.

His cock brushed against my chest, and then he was crying out as rope after rope of thick, hot cum poured from him.

I moaned as he tightened around me, and my hips jerked erratically as I growled and filled him with my juice, sinking my teeth into the flesh of Aiden's neck.

Aiden let out a growl of surprise as I moved to press my lips against his, wrapping my tongue around his and pulling it towards me. He moaned, deepening the kiss and tangling his hands in my hair as his teeth nipped at my flesh.

"Mm. We should get back," Aiden murmured against my neck, his cool breath a strange relief against my burning skin.

I groaned and shook my head, whining in protest. "Don't want to. I just want to stay here."

The immortal man tensed above me, drawing in a sharp breath as he trembled. "I can't." He brought a hand to his forehead, resting it against the smooth skin with a hiss. "Amorah is throwing a fit. We need to get back to the tower."

"Fine." I began to pull out of my lover, hissing at the over-stimulation as I attempted to struggle to my feet. 

Aiden tensed and groaned, shuddering lightly as my wet length slipped out. He swatted at me half-heartedly, a snarl curling back his lips. "A little warning would be nice."

I chuckled, leaning heavily against the wall and holding out a hand. "C'mon, before I change my mind."

The immortal man growled, rising without assistance. We both made our way back to our respective vehicles, but before I could open the door, Aiden slammed into me and effectively pinned me to the hood of my car.

He loomed over me, a maniacal light burning in his amber stare. 

"My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something like this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
